


Miami Transfer

by jokerssmile



Series: Miami/Boston [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doyle shooting the BPD has Jane transfered down to Miami to work on a task force and flush out a dirty cop. Jane reluctantly goes to Miami leaving everything she loves back in Boston including Maura. Will Jane figure out who the diry cop is? Will she get into more trouble in Miami? Will she evenutally find her way back to Boston and to Maura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this M because of mild swearing and violence.

A week after the Paddy Doyle shooting things for Jane hadn't gotten any better. Jane's friendship with Maura was so strained they weren't even speaking to each other outside of the precinct and she still wasn't back on the job because IAB was questioning her about the shooting and her involvement with Doyle.

To make matters worse she was called into Cavanaugh's office for a talk.

"What the hell do you mean I'm being transferred?" Jane yelled at Cavanaugh while they were in his office.

"Calm down Detective." He yelled back at her. "It's the Department's decision, not mine." He told her.

"Yeah but you have some say in this don't you?" Jane asked as she paced the floor.

"I told them what a good detective you are, how the shooting with Doyle was clean." Cavanaugh said, "But they are looking at all your cases, all your near-misses."

"This is bullshit!" Jane yelled again. "I've done everything by the book and now I'm getting transferred over some piece of scum like Doyle." She said as she sat down in the chair, "For all the trouble I should have just killed him."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Cavanaugh said sitting down behind his desk.

"They can't transfer me. My whole life is here, my family, everything." Jane said to him.

"I'm sorry Rizzoli, but it's out of my hands." Cavanaugh told her and she left his office.

Later that night Jane was with Frost at the Dirty Robber having a beer.

"IAB and the higher ups are going to have me transferred." Jane told Frost as they sat in their usual booth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Frost asked almost spitting out his sip of beer.

"IAB is trying to find some connection between me and Paddy Doyle and they are looking at some of my other case, like with Hoyt. It's not looking good." Jane told him with the shake of her head.

"A few passing conversations with Doyle doesn't make you a dirty cop, Jane. And that thing with Hoyt was justified." Frost said, "They'll see there's nothing to find and move on." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't think so." Jane said peeling the label off her beer bottle.

A few days later Jane was called back into Cavanaugh office. A woman was sitting in a chair across from Cavanaugh. "You wanted to see me?" Jane said looking at Cavanaugh then to the woman in the chair.

"Yes, shut the door Detective and have a seat." Cavanaugh said.

Jane shut the door then took a seat next to the woman.

"Nothing being said leaves this room, understood?" Cavanaugh asked Jane and she nodded her head.

"This is Detective Corrine Denning. She's with a special task force that specializes in organized crime." Cavanaugh said and Jane looked over at the woman.

Corrine Denning had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Jane gave the woman a nod.

"What's going on?" Jane asked Cavanaugh.

"You're being transferred to the Miami." Cavanaugh told her.

"Florida?!" Jane asked, "You're sending me all the way to Florida?"

Jane looked over at Denning, "What's your role in all this?"

"I'm requesting your help in an undercover operation under the guise of you being transferred to Miami because of your dealings with crime boss Paddy Doyle." Denning told her.

"I don't understand." Jane said confused.

"We need it to look like the department has lost faith in you here because of what happened with Paddy Doyle and that's why you're being transferred to Miami." Cavanaugh told her.

"I have reason to believe that someone on my task force may be feeding information to some of the crime bosses so they can evade arrest." Denning told her.

"So can't you just get someone in Florida to infiltrate your little task force and flush out the dirty cop?" Jane asked.

"If the dirty cop knows about your history with Paddy Doyle then they are more likely to trust you, they might bring you in and include you." Denning told her.

Jane sighed, "Let me get this straight, you want to dirty my name as a detective, uproot me from my home and my precinct to catch a dirty cop in a place that I care nothing about?"

"Detective, this move could be permanent." Cavanaugh told her, "The department is still looking at you for things that transpired between you, Dr. Isles and Paddy Doyle."

"If you help me with this task force mission, I can put in a good word for you and get you back home before you know it." Denning told her.

Jane sighed, "So what you're saying is, regardless if I do this or not I'm still going to be transferred to Florida."

"No, if you don't do this, you're going to be transferred to Chicago on a permanent basis." Cavanaugh told her, "If you choose to do this, then like Detective Denning said, she can possibly get you back to Boston."

"Fine." Jane said crossing her arms. "I'll do it."

"Understand this, you can't tell anyone that you are going undercover. Not your partner, not your ex-partner, your family or friends." Denning told her. "For all they know you're being transferred and that is all."

"I understand." Jane said.

"I'll be in touch in a few days." Detective Denning said as she stood up and grabbed her briefcase. "You're making the right choice, Detective." She said to Jane before she slipped out of Cavanaugh's office.

Breaking the news to her family was hard. Angela cried and begged Jane to explain why she had to leave her family. Frankie took Jane aside trying to figure out if something more was going on. Tommy just wondered who would help him with TJ when his big sister wasn't around.

A few days later Jane was told she's was being transferred to the 9th precinct in Miami. In a week Jane managed to find a cheap place to live.

Jane looked around her now empty apartment in Boston; the majority of her things had been shipped ahead of her and put in a storage unit in Miami. So Jane would be staying on Frankie's couch for the next three days before her flight to Miami.

On Jane's second night at Frankie's, Angela invited Tommy over and they had a big family dinner. After dinner it took almost an hour to get Angela to stop crying and leave. Tommy practically had to drag her out the front door. After they left Frankie finally sat down with Jane to watch the ball game and talked.

"I still don't get this Janie." Frankie said as he handed her a beer from her fridge. "How can you just be okay with leave Boston?" He asked.

"It's not my choice, Frankie." She said popping the cap from her beer.

"You're not even fighting it though." Frankie said, "They're making it look you're dirty or you did something wrong and you're not arguing with it."

"Maybe it's just best to get out now. Away from Boston, family, the BPD. " She said taking a sip of her beer, "Maura."

"Aw come on Janie, Maura's not going to stay mad at you forever." He told her.

"You didn't see the look in her eyes at the hospital, Frankie." Jane said as they sat down on his sagging couch. "She's never going to forgive me."

"Janie, I gotta ask you something but I don't want you hitting me for it ok?" He said to her.

She took a sip of her beer, "What is it?"

"Are you in love with Maura?" Frankie asked and she punched him right in the arm. "Damn it Jane!" he yelled rubbing his arm.

Jane put her beer down on the coffee table and stood up, "Get up I want to go to bed." She said to him.

"Come on, Jane, I'm not going to say anything to Maura." He said looking up at her from his seat on the couch.

"Just leave it alone." She said to him.

"Fine Jane, I'll leave it alone." He said standing up, "But you should really tell her you're leaving at least."

"She already knows I'm leaving. I'm sure Ma talked to her and if not Ma, then I'm sure she's heard it going around the department." Jane said as she lied down on the couch.

"Yeah but you should have been the one to tell her." Frankie told her.

"Go away Frankie." Jane mumbled as she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Damn Frankie for talking about Maura before Jane fell asleep. Now her dreams were filled with images of Maura that made for a restless night.

In the morning Jane got ready for work and her and Frankie drove in together. Jane had been on desk duty for the last two days so that meant passing off cases and finishing up paperwork.

This was her last day in Boston and she was stuck behind her desk pushing paperwork. She'd rather be at a baseball game then here.

After her paperwork Korsak and Frost came over to her desk. "Hey, so, we know your flight is later tonight, but we were wondering if you wanted to meet us at the Robber for a drink later." Korsak asked.

Jane leaned back in her chair, "Just us right?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, just the three of us and Frankie." Frost said.

"Sure, sounds fine." Jane said to them and they smiled at her and took off.

Jane put all her files neatly in a stack on the corner of her desk. She stood up put on her jacket and looked around the empty precinct before she turned off her desk light and walked away.

She went to the elevator and got in. A lump formed in her throat as her hand hovered over button marked basement, knowing that's where the morgue was. She pushed the button to the garage and rode the elevator down.

She got in her car and drove around the streets of Boston. She had fond memories of her beloved hometown, but she knew it was time to move on.

A couple hours later Jane finally drove back to Frankie's apartment. She went in and heard him in the shower singing off-key. She went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and opened it. She took a long drink from it and sighed as she went over to the couch and turned on the TV.

She heard the shower turn off and she yelled to her brother that she was here so he wouldn't come walking out naked.

Minutes later he came out of his room dressed. "Hey, you ready to go to the Robber?" He asked her as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I'll meet you there in like about 30 minutes, I want to take a quick shower and freshen up." She told him.

"Yeah good idea. I'll see you there." He said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Jane checked her watch then got up from the couch. She grabbed her packed suitcase and duffle bag from the closet and slung the strap of the duffle over her shoulder; she dug into her pocket and pulled out Frankie's apartment key and put it on the counter.

She went to the front door and opened it, gave one more look around the apartment, "Sorry little brother, no drinks tonight." She said out loud then slipped out the door and shut it behind her.

Jane knew her mother had planned a going away party for her at the Robber and invited half the precinct. Jane couldn't do it, she couldn't face these people she'd worked with for years and listen to them tell her how great she is and how fine of a detective she is. She also didn't want to see Maura, assuming she'd even show up. No, it was better just to leave, no mushy goodbyes, no hugs, no tears.

So Jane had changed her flight to Florida for an earlier one. She took a cab to the airport, grabbed her bags and went inside. She got through security fairly quickly and boarded her plane.

She was sitting in the plane as it sat on the tarmac when she got a text message from Frankie. "How can you just leave without saying goodbye? You're breaking Ma's heart." Jane read the text then turned off her phone and put it away. She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Jane arrived in Florida after 10 at night. She took a cab to her new apartment and went inside. It wasn't much but it would have to do. The movers were coming in the morning to bring her things over. So for now she'd sleep on the air mattress she packed in her duffle bag. It took 28 minutes for the pump to blow up her bed before she threw herself on it and tried to fall asleep.

She tossed and turned for an hour, falling off the bed twice before she finally gave up and got off the bed. She opened her window and ducked out onto her fire escape and looked over the view she had.

Jane started to think about Boston, She knew she shouldn't have ducked out on everyone the way she did but she knew it was just going to be too hard to face them. She couldn't risk saying goodbye to them, having to see her mother cry again or listening to Frost and Korsak joke around with her as they made a friendly wager on when Jane would realize she couldn't hack it in Miami and come back home.

She stood out there in the humid night air and a cold chill went up her spine. She wondered if Maura showed up to the party at the Robber. When she started to think about Maura she started to think about Doyle and the shooting and it pissed her off.

"Fucking Paddy Doyle." She grumbled to herself. 'Couldn't have left well enough alone? You just had to come in and save the day. You didn't save the day you fucked it up.' Jane thought.

She turned around and ducked back through her window then closed it behind her.

Jane lay back down on her mattress and stared up at the cracked ceiling. She knew she'd have to call her family tomorrow and apologize for just taking off but she'd hope that they'd understand. She fell asleep thinking about Boston and Maura.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning a loud pounding on Jane's door woke her up. She sat up in bed and looked around confused for a moment as to where she was. The pounding got louder, "Alright, give me a second geez." Jane said getting up off the bed and going to the door.

She opened it to see two guys holding boxes; she opened the door wider and let them in. It took them 2 hours to stack her boxes in her living room and put her furniture where it needed to be before they left.

Jane looked around her now cluttered living room and wondered where she should even start. Instead of putting her things away she went and plopped down on her couch and pulled out her cellphone. She turned it on and saw that there were 23 messages.

"Jesus." She said then she listened to the 11 voicemails from Angela, Frankie and Frost then skimmed through the 12 text messages from Tommy, Korsak and Frankie.

All of them pretty much said the same thing. "You're an asshole for leaving without saying goodbye."

Jane decided to call Frankie and see how bad it really was.

"God damn it Janie!" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Well hello to you too, little brother." Jane said with a tone.

"No, you don't get to be cute and hope I'll just stop being mad at you." Frankie said. "We had a nice party for you Jane. People wanted to talk to you, say goodbye, share a laugh and you just took off."

"Frankie, I couldn't do it." Jane said on the phone, "I just didn't want to see all those people. I couldn't watch Ma cry again."

"I know I pissed off a lot of people but I had to just go." Jane told him hoping he'd understand.

"You know she came to the party looking for you." Frankie said casually.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"The tooth fairy, Jane! Who the fuck do you think?" He said getting attitude. "Maura. I'm talking about Maura."

Jane was quiet on the phone. She was surprised that Maura had gone to her party. It almost made her feel bad that she didn't show up.

"She had a letter for you." He said to Jane and when she didn't say anything, he said, "You want me to read it to you?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" She yelled over the phone.

He laughed, "Relax, she didn't have anything for you."

"I'm really not liking you right now, Frankie." She growled.

"Well that's what you get for being an ass and skipping town." He said then hung up on her.

Jane wanted to throw her phone out the window in frustration but she stopped herself. She growled and got up from the couch. She had 2 days before she had to report to the 9th precinct so she thought it would be best to unpack a few things and acclimate herself to her surroundings.

She grabbed a box labeled Bedroom and took it into her room. She opened it and began digging through the items but she stopped when she saw a picture of her and Maura. Angela had taken it when they were at the beach together.

Jane was wearing a pair of blue board shorts and a white tank-top. She was sitting on a blanket next to Maura who was in a purple bikini top, a pair of white shorts and she had a purple sarong wrapped around her waist. Maura was staring out at the water and Jane, well she was staring at something beautiful too and it wasn't the ocean.

Jane remembered that day vividly. It was one of their rare weekends off so she asked Frankie, Maura and her mother to go to the beach. Angela packed a big picnic for them and they went. Jane somehow managed to get Maura to sit down with her on the blanket and try to relax. While Maura rambled on about the ocean and its powerful force Jane just couldn't help but admire Maura. The way the ocean reflected back in her eyes. The way the soft breeze brushed her hair back from her face.

Jane placed a hand on Maura's thigh and Maura stopped talking and looked at Jane. "Maura, just enjoy the beauty of it." Jane told her and Maura smiled at her and remained quiet for all of two minutes before she started talking again.

Jane looked back at the picture. It was one of her favorite moments with Maura. She took it out of the box and put it on her nightstand then sat down on the bed and stared at it.

After hours of unpacking, arranging and re-arranging she finally managed to get her new apartment looking livable. She stood in the living room her hands on her hips and looked around. "Good enough." She said as she sat on her couch. Thank god the cable and phone got hooked up before she got here or she would have gone totally out of her mind. She flipped on the TV and watched it for a while.

Jane eventually got up, got dressed and decided it might be best to go shopping for groceries. She grabbed a cab and had the driver take her to the nearest store. She was lazily wheeling her shopping cart through the aisles of the store when her cellphone buzzed.

"Rizzoli." Jane said as she stood stared at the wall cereal boxes in front of her.

"How do you like Florida?" Maura said on the phone.

"Maura?" Jane was surprised to hear her voice. "I, its … what?"

"You must have been in a big hurry to get there since you left town without so much as a goodbye." Maura said with bitterness in her voice.

"You hadn't said more than two words to me in the last few weeks that I was in Boston now you're calling me all pissed off because I didn't say goodbye to you?" Jane asked getting angry.

"You're right. I shouldn't have called." Maura said and before Jane could say anything Maura hung up.

"Fuck!" She yelled in the store. She looked around and saw that a few people were staring at her. She ducked her head and continued to push her shopping cart up the aisle.

Jane got home and put her groceries away then pulled out a beer. She opened it took a sip then pulled out her phone. She contemplated calling her mother but she decided against it. Jane looked at her phone, the background picture was of her and Maura dressed up in Civil War costume dresses they had to wear while working a case. She smiled at the picture of them in those silly dresses.

Jane scrolled through her contacts and found Maura's number. Her thumb hovered over the send button. She took another long sip of her beer before she hit send and put the phone up to her ear.

Maura's phone rang and rang before her voicemail picked up. Jane waited for the beep then said, "Hey Maura, look I'm sorry." She sighed into the phone, "I just couldn't figure out how to say goodbye to you." She said sadly then hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

Jane made herself some lunch and ate. She eventually fell asleep on the couch with the TV on.

A knock at her door woke her up. She rolled off the couch and got up. She opened the door to see Detective Denning standing there. "Hello, Detective." Denning said to Jane.

"Um, hello." Jane said as she looked at her confused. "Did we have a meeting or something?"

"No, Detective, but I thought I'd come by and brief you more on the situation now that you're here." Denning said to her.

"Uh, ok. Come on in." Jane said letting the door swing open so Denning could come in. Jane shut the door as Denning went and sat down on Jane's couch.

Jane sat down on the couch with Denning. "There are 4 other members on the task force I lead. You'll make the 6th." Denning said to Jane as she handed her profile folders for the team members.

Jane took them and opened the one on top. "That's Carl David. He's been on the job 10 years and on the task force for 2." Denning said. Jane flipped through to the next folder and opened it.

"That's Gene Dirks, He's been on the job 5 years, on the task force for 2 year as well." Denning said as Jane looked at the picture of Gene Dirks, he kind of reminded her of Frost.

Jane opened another folder and saw the picture of a woman.

"That's Kelly McKay. She's been on the job 6 years and on the task force for 3 years." Denning told Jane. Jane was too busy staring at Kelly's picture; the woman had the bluest sharpest eyes she'd ever seen but there was something else there that Jane couldn't quite put her finger on.

"The last member is Tom Hampton. He's the newest member to the team and he's been with us for just about a year." Denning told Jane as she opened up Tom's folder.

"Is there a start time on when the bosses where getting tipped off?" Jane asked as she looked through the folders.

"It started about a year ago." Denning told her, "I don't think it'd be Hampton if that's what you're thinking though because before his arrival there were some indications that maybe the bosses were being tipped before that." Denning explained.

"We can't rule anyone out." Jane said as she looked back at Kelly's folder. "Are these people you trust with your life?"

"Yes." Denning said and Jane thought that was stupid. How could you trust someone who's tipping off the crime bosses you're trying to take down?

"What have they been told about me?" Jane asked putting the folders down on her coffee table.

"That you're a recent transfer from Boston PD. Everything about your backstory stays the same. There might be some more of an implication that you had some run-ins with Paddy Doyle and that's why you were transferred out." Denning told her.

"So they already think I'm dirty?" Jane asked.

"No, but they do read the paper. The Doyle shooting was national news." Denning told her.

"Right." Jane said looking at the folders.

"These are your copies to keep. Look them over get to know your new team." Denning told Jane as she stood up.

"I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow." Denning said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah sure." Jane said as she stood up and walked over to the door to let Denning out.

"You get this guy for us and I'll make sure you get home to Boston." Denning told her. Jane nodded and Denning left.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Jane said out loud to herself as she closed the door.

Jane leaned against her closed door and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number then waited.

"Hello?" Angela said on the line.

"Ma, it's me Jane." Jane said as she walked back over to the couch.

"You've been gone less than a day, Janie. Do you really think I'd forget what you sound like?" Angela said.

"No." Jane said sighing. "How are you?" Jane asked.

"Did you really call to ask how I'm doing?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I did." Jane said then paused, "I also called to say that I'm sorry."

Angela waited on the line for Jane to continue.

"I know I shouldn't have just left like that. I know you planned a nice party for me so that I could say goodbye and that people could say goodbye to me. But honest to god Ma, I couldn't do it." Jane said sighing.

"All I wanted was for you to see how many people love you and are going to miss you Jane." Angela told her.

"I know. I'm real sorry." Jane said again.

There was a pause on the line, then Angela sighed, "It's okay Jane. I forgive you."

"I love you Ma." Jane said to her.

"I love you too Janie." Angela said, "I'll talk to you soon."

Jane hung up her phone then went back to her couch and looked through the profiles that Denning brought over.

After hours of looking through the folders Jane shut the last one she was reading and tossed it back on the coffee table. She sat back on her couch and rubbed her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asked out loud.

Jane checked her phone hoping Maura had contacted her but there were no missed calls or texts. Jane sighed and put her phone away.

Jane popped a Hungry Man TV dinner into the microwave and while it nuked she grabbed a beer from the fridge. She opened it and took a long swig as she stared at her dinner spinning around and around.

The microwaved dinged and Jane grabbed a fork, a paper towel and her food and carried it all over to the couch. She sat in silence as she ate and drank her beer.

Jane went into the kitchen threw away her paper tray and went to grab a second beer when her phone alerted her to a text message.

She pulled it out of her pocket and read it, "I have a few of your things that you left at my house. What's your new address so I can send them to you?" -Maura.

Jane's shoulders slouched and she let out a sigh. She texted Maura her new address then put her phone away. Jane forgot about her second beer instead she went into her room changed into her sleepwear then crawled into bed.

Jane dreamed of Maura. They were on the beach together walking hand and hand along the water. Maura looked up at Jane and Jane had never felt more at peace than she did at that very moment.

Jane's peaceful moment was interrupted by the blaring of her alarm clock. Jane swung her arm over and slammed down on the alarm shutting it off.

Jane swung her legs out of bed and sat up. She grunted as she stood up and went into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh god." She groaned then turned on the shower. She stripped her clothes off and got in. She did her best to wake up while she showered.

She got out, toweled off and got dressed in a pair of black slacks, a dark blue button up shirt and her favorite jacket.

Jane took a cab to the precinct and asked the cop at the front desk where she could find Detective Denning. The cop mumbled something about 3rd floor so Jane took the elevator.

Jane wandered around the 3rd floor till she finally stopped someone and asked for Denning, they directed her through the double doors down the hall.

"Ah Detective Rizzoli." Denning said upon seeing Jane come into the squad area. "Come on over and let's introduce you to the team." She said coming over to Jane and leading her over to the small group of detectives.

Jane recognized everyone from their profiles but she went about being introduced to everyone. After they all shook hands Denning showed Jane to her desk.

"So what'd you do back in Boston that you got kicked down here?" Kelly McKay asked bluntly to Jane from her desk.

"Nothing at all." Jane said to her as she opened the drawers of her desk and looked through them.

Denning came back to Jane's desk. "These are your keys to your department issued vehicle, here's your pass to get in and out of all the restricted areas." She said handing Jane the keys and plastic card. "And these are the two current cases we are working on." She said and put two thick folders on Jane's desk.

"Review them." Denning said, "If you have any questions ask your new partner, McKay."

Jane looked over at McKay and McKay gave her a smirk and a little wave.

"Great." Jane mumbled under her breath as she grabbed the two folders and started reading through them.

By lunch time Jane's eyes burned. She'd read through one of the files and just started to read the second when Kelly came over to her desk. "Hey Rizzoli, let's grab some lunch." She said to Jane and Jane looked up at her.

"Uh, yeah sure sounds good." Jane said standing up.

They rode the elevator down and headed out of the lobby. "I know a good place that has a good hamburger." McKay told Jane as they walked down the sidewalk.

Jane's phone rang and she grabbed it, she looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Frankie calling. Jane hit ignore and continued to walk with McKay.

"Frankie your boyfriend?" McKay asked as they went into the restaurant.

"Um, no he's my brother." Jane said as they sat in a booth.

"Let me guess he's younger than you and he's just checking up on his big sister." McKay said to Jane with a smile.

"Yeah pretty much." Jane said as she looked through the menu, "How'd you know?"

"I'm always checking up on my older sister. I kind of know how it is." McKay said as she put her menu down.

The waitress came over and took their orders and put down their drinks.

"So is it true what the papers say?" McKay asked Jane as she took a sip of her diet coke.

"Believe what you want to believe I guess." Jane said pushing her water away from her.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to know my new partner." McKay said to her. "I need to know if I can trust you."

"Look, you don't know the whole situation with Paddy Doyle and I'm not going to explain it to you." Jane said to her, "So like I said, believe what you want to believe."

"Geez easy there partner, no need to bite my head off." McKay said putting her hands up.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm just a little on edge." Jane apologized.

"Hey don't worry about it." McKay said to her with a smile.

They ate their lunch then headed back to the precinct. Jane went back to reading through the second case. Jane managed to talk to the other team members about the case so now she felt she was all caught up.

At the end of the day the other detectives had all left but Jane and McKay.

"So you survived your first day." McKay said to Jane as she stood up and put her jacket on. "Want to go grab a beer?"

"Sure." Jane said as she stood up.

"Rizzoli, before you leave I need a moment." Denning said coming out of her office.

Jane went into Denning's office and shut the door behind her.

"We got a tip about some arms dealings down at the docks. I'm presenting it to the team tomorrow. There's going to be a big drop shipment in about a week." Denning told her.

"Is this one of the guys that's gotten away with a lot of shit before?" Jane asked.

"No, this is a small time dealer but he has ties with one of the big ones, a guy by the name of Duke Stanton." Denning told her. "Stanton has managed to slip through our fingers almost every time."

"So you're hoping this little fish will lead to the bigger fish?" Jane asked.

"That's my hope." Denning told her.

"Ok, I'll keep a lookout." Jane told her then left Denning's office.

"Ready to get that beer?" McKay asked Jane as she put on her jacket.

"You bet." Jane said.


	3. Chapter 3

A week in Miami and Jane was starting to settle in to her new job. She'd gotten to know her new partner a bit better but hadn't really spent much time with the rest of the team off the job.

Jane was at home watching TV when someone knocked on her door. She got up and answered the door to see Kelly McKay standing there with a six pack of bottled beer. "Mind if I come in?" She asked Jane.

Jane swung the door open more and Kelly came in. "Brought you a little something." She said handing the six-pack bottles of beer to Jane.

"Thanks." Jane said taking the case from her and putting it on her kitchen counter.

Kelly wandered around Jane's living room. "Nice place you have here." She said as she picked up one of the photos on Jane's mantle and looked at it.

"Yeah, it's home I guess." Jane said as she took the picture from Kelly and put it back in its place.

"Who's the blonde?" Kelly asked looking at the rest of the pictures on Jane's mantle.

"She's the chief medical examiner back in Boston." Jane said. "She's my best friend." Jane sipped on her beer, "At least she was."

"Oh yeah that's Paddy Doyle's daughter." Kelly said pointing to one of the pictures. "I saw her picture in the paper."

"Yeah." Jane said as she got up and grabbed a beer from the pack Kelly brought. She handed it to Kelly before she sat back down on the couch.

"You have a lot of pictures of her." Kelly said as she took a sip of beer. "You sure she's just a friend?" Kelly asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You come over here to shoot the shit with me or break balls?" Jane asked annoyed.

"Man you're touchy." Kelly said wandering over to Jane's couch and sitting down. "I just came over to see how you like it here in Miami and the job."

"I like it just fine." Jane said sipping her beer.

"Just like it huh?" Kelly asked, "Come on, this place is great. No snow, no icy winds. You don't have to bundle up like an Eskimo at a crime scene."

"I like snow and icy winds." Jane told her as she picked up her TV remote and flipped through the channels.

"Are you ready for this assignment down at the docks?" Kelly asked switching the subject.

"I've read through the case files, gone over the mission plan." Jane said taking a big swig of beer. "I'm ready."

Kelly looked at Jane who was just watching TV as if Kelly wasn't even there.

Kelly stood up, "Well listen I'm going to get going." She said putting her half-drank beer on the coffee table. "I can tell you're really not up for company."

Jane didn't argue with her. She stood up and headed over to the door and opened it for Kelly.

"See you at work Rizzoli." Kelly said then left. Jane shut the door and went back over to the couch.

A knock at Jane's door got her back up on her feet. She opened the door to see a guy in a UPS uniform holding a package and a clipboard. "Jane Rizzoli?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said and he handed her the package.

"Sign here please." He said handing over the clipboard. She scribbled down her signature then handed it back to him and he left.

Jane shut the door and took the box over to the couch and sat down. She ripped off the tape and opened up the flaps. Inside were the things Maura said she'd be sending.

Jane pulled out her long sleeved red and white Red Sox shirt, a pair of yoga pants, and 3 pairs of missed matched socks. Jane checked the box for anything else and saw a small manila envelope at the bottom. She picked it up, opened it and shook the contents into her hand. Out slid a gold chain with a medal attached. The medal was of St. Luke the Evangelist, patron saint of doctors.

Jane sighed as she looked at the necklace in her hand. She remembered the day she'd given it to Maura.

It was a week after the incident with Hoyt taking them hostage at the prison. Jane wandered down into the morgue to check on Maura, like she had done countless times since that day.

"Hey." Jane said sauntering into Maura's office and plopping down on the couch.

Maura looked up from the work on her desk, "Hey."

"Come sit with me for a minute." Jane said patting the cushion next to her.

Maura got up and came around her desk and sat next to Jane on the couch. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah it's fine." Jane said as she rummaged through her jacket pocket. "I got something for you." She said pulling out a small box and handing it to Maura.

Maura took it then looked at Jane, "What's this?"

"Well you're going to have to open it to find out." Jane told her.

Maura removed the top of the box. Inside sitting on a bed of cotton was a small gold medal attached to a gold chain. Maura picked up the medal and looked at it closely.

She looked over at Jane, "It's beautiful but who's this on the medal?" Maura asked.

"That's St. Luke, he's the patron saint of doctors." Jane explained to Maura as she held out her hand for the necklace.

Maura handed it to her then she turned around. Maura lifted her hair out of the way and Jane put the necklace around her neck and clasped it on. Maura dropped her hair back into place and she turned back around to face Jane. "What's it for though?" Maura asked.

"It's to protect you." Jane said as she fingered the medal around Maura's neck.

"I thought that was your job." Maura said to Jane with a smile.

Jane dropped the medal against Maura's neck. She started to blush, feeling awkward she stood up. "Well, yeah but, that's …you know just in case I'm not around."

Maura stood up and hugged Jane tight. "Thank you." She said into Jane's ear.

Jane closed her eyes, "You're welcome."

Jane was the first to let go, "I better get back upstairs."

"Ok." Maura said and watched as Jane left.

Jane sat on her couch staring down at the necklace. She couldn't believe that Maura had given it back. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over the medal, tears fell from her eyes.

Jane wiped her tears away with an angry swipe of her hand. She grabbed her phone and dialed Maura's number. Of course Maura didn't pick up so Jane had to yell at her voicemail.

"How can you give back the St. Luke medal? That was a gift Maura, it was meant to stay with you, to protect you. How can you just give it back like it means nothing? Is this some way for you to get back at me for leaving without saying goodbye? If it is then you're being a child Maura. You should have kept the medal; I need to know someone is looking out for you." Jane said then took a breath and calmed down a bit. "Damn it Maura." She sighed then hung up.

Jane turned off her TV and went into her room. She changed out of her work clothes and into pajamas before she got into bed and eventually fell asleep.

In the morning Jane headed over to the precinct to catch up on paperwork. In the late afternoon the team was called into the conference room for tonight's mission briefing.

"This information comes to us from a reliable outside source. Tonight a guy by the name of Dickie James is moving a shipment of guns through the harbor tonight. It's been said that these guns are for Duke Stanton." Denning said as she passed around copies of the files on Duke and Dickie.

"Stanton is ultimately who we want. He's evaded us the last 2 times we've tried nabbing him." Denning told them. "But if we can get Dickie maybe he can lead us to Stanton."

Jane was half listening to the briefing. She was keeping a close watch on the other members of the team looking for any indications that one of them was about to betray them by tipping off Stanton.

After the meeting the team went down into the locker rooms and geared up. Two separate vans were taken down to the docks. They sat for almost an hour waiting for Dickie to show up at the time slotted. "Let's give it another hour people before we call it a wash." Denning said over the radio.

"It's the waiting that kills you." Kelly said to Jane as they sat in the back of the van with a surveillance crew.

"I've done stakeouts before." Jane said to her as she checked her watch.

"You don't like to talk much do you Rizzoli?" Kelly asked.

Jane looked over at her partner. "Look, it's nothing personal." Jane said to her.

"That's okay." Kelly said, "It's hard to know who to trust. I get it."

After another hour of sitting in the van with no movement on the docks Denning called the mission a wash and they all headed back to the station for a debriefing.

"Could your contact have gotten the drop time wrong?" Jane asked as they all sat at the conference table.

"Highly unlikely this informant has been accurate the last few times." Denning told her.

After the debriefing everyone was told to go home. Jane hung back for a bit though, wanting to talk to Denning.

"I didn't notice anything unusual tonight with the team. So I don't know if anyone made a call or sent out a text." Jane told her.

"It's a small fish for now that got away." Denning told her. "Go home Detective."

Jane drove home. She went inside and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She took out her cell phone and turned it on. 1 missed call from Angela. She popped the cap from her bottle and went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Jane drank her beer as she watched some news program. She didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep till her phone rang and woke her. She stretched out and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. "Rizzoli." She said gruffly.

"Rizzoli, this is Denning." She said on the phone, "Get to the precinct now."

"What's going on?" Jane asked sitting up on the couch and looked at her watch, it was a little after 7 am.

"My Informant was murdered sometime last night." Denning said and hung up the phone.

Jane showered and got dressed then headed over to the precinct. The team was in the conference room so Jane went in and sat down.

"My informant, Mike Forest was killed last night after 2am. He was found floating in the harbor. He was shot twice and his tongue was cut out." Denning informed them.

"Jesus, who would do such a thing?" McKay asked as they looked over the crime scene photos.

"My guess is someone who thought Mike was snitching on them." Denning said looking at her.

"Homicide is taking care of this case; we need to focus on Duke Stanton." Denning told them.

Maura sat distracted at her desk. She had paperwork that needed to be finished but she couldn't focus on it right now. She kept hearing Jane's message over and over in her head. She knew Jane was angry at her for sending back the medal. And a part of her did it out of spite but she could tell now that it had really hurt Jane's feelings.

Maura didn't want to hurt Jane; she was even passed Jane shooting Doyle. Some anger still lingered but now it was mostly because Jane left and they never got a chance to work through things. Not that Jane was a "work through it" kind of person. But Maura never gave Jane a chance and now she was 1500 miles away. She could call Jane but this wasn't something she wanted to discuss over the phone.

So now Maura sat confused and agitated by the situation but most of all she was sad and missing Jane.

Jane got back to her apartment late that evening. She tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and shuffled to her fridge and grabbed a small carton of leftover chow mein and a fork then went over to the couch and turned on the TV. She ate her cold dinner and watched some ball game on TV. Jane wasn't really paying attention because she was distracted by the murder of Denning's informant and the fact that she didn't have a clue who the traitor was on their team. She had her suspicions but she knew you couldn't go on suspicion alone. She needed proof.

She placed the now empty carton and fork on the coffee table and sat back. She closed her eyes and ran through all the information she knew about her team. Her cellphone rang and disrupted her thoughts. With a groan she fished the phone from her pocket. "Hello?" Jane said.

"Are you alone?" Denning asked on the phone.

Jane actually looked around her apartment. "Um yeah I'm alone." She said.

"Listen this thing with my informant, it's never happened before. Whatever is going on it's starting to escalate. This guy has been giving me information for a while now and then suddenly he gets killed." Denning said. "Something isn't right."

"You think a cop might have done it?" Jane asked.

"I don't know Rizzoli, but whatever the hell is going on you need to figure out who this dirty cop is and flush them out before more bodies started piling up." Denning told her.

"I'm doing what I can." Jane said, "But you got to understand these guys have only known me for a little over a week, so it's going to be hard for them to trust me."

"I understand that but you have to spend time with them in order for them to get to know you, to trust you." Denning told her.

Jane groaned. She didn't want to get to know these people; she didn't want to make friends in Miami. She wanted to get this job over with and go back to Boston.

"I'll see what I can do." Jane told Denning and they hung up.

The next day at work was more of the same. Homicide didn't have any leads on Mike Forest's murder and there were no new reports of shipments coming or going. So when Jane was asked out to have a beer with the team she agreed.

"This is the cop watering hole." McKay said to Jane as they walked from the precinct two streets over and down the block to the bar.

Jane looked up at the name, "The Donut Shop? Really?" she asked looking at her partner.

"Yeah, we have a sense of humor down here in Miami." Kelly said with a shrug as she opened the door and they went inside.

The rest of the team, minus Denning was sitting around a table. Carl David was middle aged, with gray hair and a mustache like Tom Selleck's. Tom Hampton didn't even look like he was old enough to be a cop with the baby face he had. Gene Dirks was tall and skinny; he was the one that reminded Jane of Frost. She started to think about her old partner and it made her a bit sad.

"Hey Rizzoli!" Hampton shouted as she and McKay approached. "So nice of you to join us tonight."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Jane said pulling out a chair for herself. She sat down and Kelly sat down next to her.

They ordered a round of beers and throughout the night Jane learned more about the people that made up the team. She learned Carl was on his 3rd marriage and he was putting his two daughters from his 1st and 2nd wife through college. Tom made detective only 3 years ago, he has a fiancé at home who's pregnant with their first child. Gene is from a long line of police officers in his family. His mother, grandfather and two uncles were on the job at one time or another.

"So what's your story Rizzoli?" Carl asked taking a sip of his beer and grabbing a handful of peanuts from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Not much to say." Jane said, "Worked in Boston for a while and then I got transferred down here."

"Was it because of that whole Paddy Doyle thing?" Carl asked, "I hear he's the father of your chief medical examiner."

"It's not like he raised her." Jane said shrugging her shoulders.

"So tell us was being sent down here your punishment for working with Paddy Doyle?" Gene asked as a joke.

Jane just smiled at him and took another sip of her beer.

The gang started to leave one by one leaving Jane and Kelly at the table by themselves.

"So why don't you like talking about Boston?" Kelly asked Jane as a waitress took their empty bottles from the table.

"I love Boston. But you're not asking me about Boston" Jane said to her. She looked at Kelly and gave her a look "And what's with this strange fascination about why I got transferred down here?" Jane asked grabbing a peanut from the bowl and popping it into her mouth.

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know. The way they put it in the papers, it makes you sound like you might have worked with Doyle on the side."

"But there's no proof of that." Jane said taking a sip of her beer.

"You didn't really answer the question." Kelly said.

"You didn't ask one." Jane countered.

"You're right." Kelly said, "So Rizzoli, let me ask this, did you work for Paddy Doyle?"

Jane leaned forward, "What do you think?"

"I think you did." Kelly said to her, "And I think you covered your tracks well enough that no one will find any proof of it."

Jane picked up her beer bottle and tipped it at Kelly before she took a sip.

"I can't figure you out Rizzoli." Kelly said shaking her head a bit.

"Not many can." Jane said with a smile.

Kelly smiled at Jane then drank the last sip of her beer. "I think I better call it a night." Kelly said standing up.

"Yeah me too." Jane said taking one last sip of her beer before she put the bottle back on the table and stood up.

"You okay to get home by yourself?" Jane asked Kelly as she put her jacket on.

"Oh yeah, sure." Kelly said as she pulled out her phone. "You want to share a cab?"

"Um, nah that's ok." Jane said, "I think I'll just walk home."

"You sure?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah thanks anyways." Jane said as she headed out the door. "See you tomorrow partner." She called over her shoulder.

When Jane got home she tried calling her mother's cellphone but she didn't pick up. She called Frankie instead. "Hey, where's Ma?" Jane asked him.

"I don't know." He said, "Why?"

"Because I want to talk to her and I've called her cell and she's not picking up." Jane told him.

"Call her at home then." Frankie said and cringed a little when he said it.

"I thought she was staying with you." Jane said and Frankie got quiet on the phone. "Frankie, where the hell is Ma staying?"

"She's back at Maura's." Frankie told her.

Jane didn't say another word and just hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura was sitting on her couch sipping a glass of white wine watching TV when Angela came in the side door. "Hello." Maura said quietly as she turned around to see Angela going into the kitchen.

"Hi Maura." Angela said as she put on an apron. "I'm going to start on dinner now. I'll try not to make too much noise."

"That's okay." Maura said then got up and went over to the kitchen island and sat down on one of the stools while she watched Angela get things ready for dinner.

"Have you heard from Jane lately?" Maura asked her.

"Not lately, no." Angela said as she grabbed some pots from the cupboard. She went to the fridge and got out some vegetables.

Maura sighed, "I think she's mad at me now."

"What makes you think that?" Angela asked pulling out a cutting board and putting it on the counter.

"I gave back some of the things she left here." Maura said then looked down at the counter, "And the St. Luke medal she gave me."

Angela stopped chopping and looked at her. "Oh Maura."

"I did it because I was angry with her." Maura said to Angela. "I just didn't want it as a reminder of her anymore."

"Sweetie, it's understandable why you were upset." Angela said, "Your mother was in the hospital and Jane shot your…. shot Mr. Doyle."

"It was a lot to take in and Janie knows that." Angela said, "She's not mad at you Maura. She's just mad at the situation."

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Maura asked.

"Oh of course she will, her family is here." Angela said then smiled, "You're here."

Jane was thankful that she didn't have more than a slight headache when she woke up the next morning. Her neck was sore but that's what she got for falling asleep on the couch at such a weird angle.

"Oh god." Jane groaned as she stood up slowly and stretched. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped off yesterday's clothes and got in. The heat and steam helped clear Jane's head.

She got out, toweled off then got dressed in a fresh shirt, and a pair of black slacks. She grabbed her gun and badge and put them on her belt then left her apartment for the precinct.

Jane wandered into the squad room to see the team all at their desks. "Boss has been waiting for you." Kelly said to Jane before she could sit down at her desk.

Jane looked over at Denning's office then back at her partner. "I don't think you're in too much trouble." Kelly said to her.

Jane knocked on Denning's door then stepped in, "You wanted to see me?" Jane said and Denning nodded. Jane's phone got a text message just as she stepped in the office.

Jane read it, 'Leave the door open, there's prying ears about. Just go along with it.—Denning'

Jane left the door ajar and sat down in one of the chairs across from Denning.

"I got some news on the Doyle shooting." Denning said loudly. "It seems the FBI isn't entirely convinced you had nothing to do with Doyle. They think you might have shot him to silence him before he could rat you out."

"Well if they had any real proof that I was dealing with Paddy Doyle then they would have taken me off the job by now." Jane said to her.

"I've been told Paddy Doyle has come out of his coma and he's ready to talk." Denning told her.

"Let him talk." Jane said with a shrug, "No one's going to believe a dirty mob boss over a decorated detective."

"You don't seem to be denying your involvement with Paddy Doyle." Denning said to Jane.

"I shouldn't have to deny anything." Jane said to her. "I got sent down to your shitty little precinct because the department only thinks I may be involved."

"You better loose the attitude Detective." Denning said pointing a finger at Jane, "That shit might fly in Boston but it sure as hell doesn't here in Miami and on my team." Denning told her.

"Now get the hell out of my office." Denning yelled at her.

Jane got up and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn Rizzoli, what's up Denning's butt?" Kelly asked having heard the whole conversation.

"Who the hell knows?" Jane said sitting down at her desk.

Moments later Denning came out of her office. "Conference room now." She said to all of them then walked into the conference room.

The team all went into the room and sat down around the table.

"We've got some Intel on a new shipment coming in." Denning said as she put some files on the table. "Duke Stanton is moving a shipment of guns from Miami to Cuba." Denning said as they flipped through the files.

"When's it going down?" Tom asked as he opened the file.

"Tomorrow night." Denning told him. "We're going to coordinate with the F.B.I on this one. They've been interested in Stanton for a while."

As if on cue two men came into the conference room both dressed in suits and wearing sunglasses.

"Damn Feebs." Jane mumbled under her breath and Kelly looked over at her and smiled.

"Team, I'd like you to meet Agents Ford and Westcrow." Denning said to them. "They will be working with us on this case and we'll be sharing the Intel."

The two agents then proceeded to take over the meeting and laid out a plan for the mission. The meeting lasted all morning. When they were finally dismissed Jane went back to her desk and read through the file again.

"Hey, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Kelly asked Jane.

"Uh." Jane looked at her watch, "Nah I'm good." Jane said looking up at her.

"Suit yourself." Kelly said then took off for the elevators.

At the end of the day Jane went home to her empty apartment. She turned on the TV for some noise then looked in the fridge for something to eat for dinner. She really missed her mom's home cooking. There's only so much Chinese, Cuban and Mexican take-out she could handle.

She couldn't find anything in the fridge that she wanted to eat so she grabbed a beer and went to the couch. Jane's cellphone buzzed just as she sat down. She answered it, "Rizzoli."

"Hi Jane." Angela said on the phone.

"Hi Ma." Jane said turning the volume down on the TV.

"How's Miami?" Angela asked.

"It's fine." Jane said blandly.

"Are you making friends?" Angela asked.

Jane laughed, "Ma, this isn't high school."

"I know that. I just don't want to think of you all alone down there without a friend." Angela said to her and Jane immediately thought of Maura.

Jane sighed, "I'm fine, Ma. I'm not alone. I've got my partner down here. She seems nice. Plus I have the team I'm working with too."

"Oh that's good to hear." Angela said. "Jane, listen I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to be upset with me."

"It's okay, Ma. I know you're back at Maura's." Jane said sadly. "I'm not mad. At least she'll have someone to watch over her." She let out a sigh as she peeled the label off her sealed beer bottle. "I better go now." Jane said.

"Ok Jane, I'll talk to you later." Angela said and hung up.

Jane got up off the couch and put her unopened beer back in the fridge. She was just about to go into her room when there was a knock on her door.

'Maybe if I'm quiet whoever it is will just go away.' Jane thought as she stood perfectly still in her living room.

"Open up Rizzoli, I can hear you breathing in there." Kelly said from the other side of the closed door.

Jane shuffled to the door and opened it. "Let's go out for a drink." Kelly said smiling.

Jane really didn't feel like it but she knew that Denning was counting on Jane to get to know this team.

"Yeah sure." Jane said. She grabbed her jacket then she and Kelly went downstairs and grabbed a cab.

They headed to a bar called the Blue Flamingo. This unlike the Donut Shop was not a cop bar. It had live music and a loud crowd inside.

Jane and Kelly found a booth near the back and sat down. "Kind of a loud place." Jane said to Kelly.

"Yeah but the music is good and the beer is great." Kelly said summoning a waitress over to their table.

They ordered their beers and Jane picked at the bowl of pretzels as they waited.

"So you ready for this mission tomorrow?" Kelly asked picking up a pretzel and nibbling on it.

"Sure why not?" Jane said looking around the bar.

Kelly shrugged, "You weren't too happy when the FBI showed up."

"Is anyone ever happy when the FBI shows up and takes over?" Jane asked looking around for the waitress.

"You have a problem with authority Rizzoli?" Kelly asked as the waitress brought them their beers.

Jane smiled up at the waitress then waited for her to leave before she answered. "My Lieutenant back in Boston thought so." Jane said taking a sip of beer.

"I knew some of the rumors about you were true." Kelly said with a smirk.

"Depends on the rumors you're hearing." Jane said popping a pretzel in her mouth then washing it down with a long sip of beer.

"Come on, you can tell me Rizzoli." Kelly said to Jane as she leaned across the table a little. "I bet you made bank working with Doyle."

Jane's eyebrows rose a little, "You know you're awfully concerned about my life in Boston and what I did or didn't do for Paddy Doyle."

"And you're being very cryptic about it." Kelly said to her.

Jane's eyes narrowed as she stared at Kelly. The waitress interrupted their staring contest when she put a fresh bowl of pretzels down on the table between them.

Jane's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, it was Frankie. She answered it, "Hey, I can't talk right now." She said to him.

"Where the hell are you? I can barely hear you." Frankie said to her.

"Look, I said I can't talk right now. We'll talk about it later ok." Jane said into the phone then hung up.

Frankie was more than just a little confused. "Talk about what later?" he said to himself.

After another beer and some small talk Jane decided to call it a night.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Rizzoli. And don't worry I got your back." Kelly said to Jane as Jane got into her cab and took off for home.

Jane texted Frankie and apologized for being an asshole on the phone to him and told him she'd call him in a few days.

Jane got home and went straight to bed. She knew she probably wouldn't rest well tonight just like every night since she shot Paddy Doyle. The dreams she had were bad especially the one where she'd hear Maura yelling her name just before Jane pulled the trigger. Sometimes when Jane woke up she swore she could still hear the echo of her name.

The next morning all Jane wanted to do was drink a gallon of coffee. She was, as her brother so eloquently put it, 'dragging ass'. She went to the precinct and went straight for the break room. "Listen I'm telling you, shits going down." Kelly said on her phone while she poured herself a cup of coffee. Jane paused in the doorway trying to listen in.

Kelly turned around and looked over at Jane. "Hey, just talking to my sister." Kelly said then hung up the phone.

"I need coffee." Jane said in a mumble and went to the coffee maker. She grabbed a paper cup and poured coffee in it then put a lid on it. She took a small sip then smacked her lips and leaned against the counter.

"How's your sister doing?" Jane asked.

"Oh yeah she's fine." Kelly said, "Just dealing with stuff at work."

Jane followed Kelly out of the break room and back to the squad area. "Where's Tom?" Jane asked noticing he wasn't at his desk.

"He called in sick this morning; guess he caught something from his fiancé." Kelly said as she sat behind her desk.

"Doesn't that leave us short a man for tonight?" Jane asked looking over at Tom's desk.

"Yeah but it'll be fine. Remember we got the FBI with us." Kelly said with a smile.

"Oh joy." Jane said sarcastically.

The team used the cover of darkness for their stakeout on Stanton. Ford was partnered off with Jane and Kelly. They sat in a van waiting for the right moment. Westcrow would be calling the shots tonight and he was partnered off with Carl and Gene.

"Listen up people we're going silent till Stanton comes." Westcrow said over the radio.

They sat for almost an hour in complete silence till Westcrow came on the radio, "Ok people look alive we've got some action coming in through the rear gate."

Moments later two vans one black, one white were seen pulling through the gates and down toward the water front.

"Okay let's get into position people." Westcrow said and the teams got out of their vans and fanned out. A surveillance team watched over every inch of the waterfront.

Jane was crouched down behind some shrubbery. Kelly was further away and out of Jane's eye sight. Ford was positioned near Jane. "If anything happens we'll be the first ones in." He whispered over to Jane who nodded.

Two men got out of the white van and 3 got out from the black van. The surveillance team was picking up the chatter and they relayed it to the team. They watched as another man stepped off a boat docked in the harbor.

A guy from the black van walked to the back of the white van and opened the doors. The man grabbed a big box from the back and handed it off to the guy that got off the boat.

"Ok people let's move in." Westcrow called over the radio. The team moved in from their locations.

"FBI NO ONE MOVE!" Westcrow shouted as the team descended on the group.

Jane didn't know who fired the first shot but after that all hell broke loose. Next thing Jane knew she was taking cover behind a concrete garbage can. She popped up just as Ford yelled at her not to shoot. It was too late and she fired hitting the man from the boat dead center in the chest but not before he managed to get off a shot first.

Jane looked over in Ford's direction. He was down on the ground not moving. Jane holstered her gun and scrambled from her cover spot to grab Ford and drag him behind a small concrete barrier.

"Where are you hit?" Jane asked franticly looking for a wound on Ford who was unconscious.

Kelly and Denning came running up from different directions to Jane and Ford. "He's hit. I can't find the wound." Jane said looking up at them.

The paramedic arrived on scene and Kelly flagged them over.

"Move." One of the paramedic said to Jane and she stood up and took a step back.

"We've got one down with a GSW to the back." The paramedic said as he rolled Ford over and his partner put him on a backboard. "Let's move him now!" The medic shouted and they put Ford onto a gurney and wheeled him over the ambulance.

"What the hell happened Rizzoli!?" Westcrow yelled as he stormed up and got right into Jane's face.

"I don't know. Someone fired first but it wasn't me." Jane said as she watched the ambulance drive off with Ford in the back.

"I said hold your fire over and over on the radio." Westcrow yelled at her. "Now I've got 2 dead suspects and one injured FBI agent!"

"I didn't hear you on the radio." Jane yelled back, "Get out of my face!"

"My agent was shot in the back Rizzoli!" Westcrow yelled at her, "How the hell is that possible?"

"You tell me!" Jane yelled back at him.

"OK enough!" Denning yelled stepping in between Jane and Westcrow. "Let's get this scene secure and call in more people."

"This isn't over Rizzoli." Westcrow pointed a finger at her before he took a step back then walked off.

An FBI forensic team came in and collected the team's weapons. More FBI agents arrived to take the guns that were being smuggled and to take into custody the remaining suspects. Unfortunately Stanton was nowhere to be found yet again.

Hours later the team was called back to the precinct and they gathered into the conference room. They were all exhausted as they filed in and slumped down in their chairs.

Before the meeting could get started Westcrow came barging in to the room. "Your ass is mine Rizzoli!" He yelled as he went over to Jane and grabbed her by the front of her jacket and hauled her up to her feet.

"Whoa man, Whoa!" Carl yelled grabbing Westcrow and pulling him away from Jane.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jane yelled at him.

"My partner is laying in a god damn coma because you shot him in the fucking back!" He practically spat at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jane yelled, now she was confused. "I didn't shoot Ford! I was protecting him."

"Bullshit! FBI ran ballistics on everyone's gun and yours came back as a match." He yelled trying to grab at her again.

"You're out of your god damn mind!" Jane said to him, "There's no reason for me to shoot him."

"Maybe you're working for Stanton like you worked for Doyle." Westcrow said to her.

Jane lunged at Westcrow but Denning grabbed her and held her back, "You son of a bitch!" she snarled at him.

"Ok easy now, calm down!" Denning yelled. "Westcrow bring me all your findings, let me review them."

"I'm FBI lady! I don't work for you." Westcrow said to her. "And I'm taking your detective into custody."

"The hell you are not till you can prove for a fact that Detective Rizzoli shot Ford." Denning said standing in between Jane and Westcrow. "There could have been a lab mix up. Run your tests again." She told him

"I'll run them again but I already know the outcome will be the same." He said and then stormed out of the room.

"Everyone get out." Denning said to the team, "Not you Rizzoli." She said stopping Jane before she could go out the door. The rest of them left in a hurry.

"Look, I didn't shoot Ford." Jane said to Denning before she could say anything.

Denning stood right in front of Jane and discreetly pulled out a small piece of paper from her jacket pocket then handed it over to Jane. "Your ass is in quite a bind Rizzoli." She said to Jane.

Jane took it and read it, 'Place could be bugged. Team is watching. Clued Westcrow in before the mission tonight, ballistics are still running.' Jane looked up and Denning and gave her a nod of understanding.

"Yeah so I guess that means you don't believe me." Jane said to her as she pocketed the piece of paper.

"I got to believe the evidence." Denning said to her. "You're off the task force and put on desk duty till I can figure out what to do with you or till the FBI charges you with something."

The team was watching the interaction from their desk through the glass walls of the conference room.

"You think I care about being on your task force?" Jane yelled, "I don't need this shit."

"That's fine by me. Hand over your gun and badge right now Rizzoli!" Denning yelled at her.

She unclipped her holster and put her gun on the desk in front of Denning. Jane ripped her badge off her belt and slammed it on the desk.

"You're suspended until further notice. Do you hear me?" Denning yelled at her.

Jane turned and opened the door to the conference room without saying a word.

"I said do you hear me?!" Denning yelled after her and Jane just slammed the door behind her.

"God damn Rizzoli, what the hell is going on?" Kelly said to Jane as she walked beside her.

"Go away, leave me alone." Jane said not even looking over at her.

"What'd Denning say?" Kelly asked trying to match Jane's long strides.

"I'm suspended, off the job." Jane told her as she hit the elevator button. "She's siding with the FBI."

"Hey, come to the Blue Flamingo tonight at 10." Kelly said to her as Jane stepped onto the elevator.

"I don't want to get drinks with you." Jane said to her as she smashed the 1st floor button with all her might.

"It's not for drinks, it's a business opportunity." Kelly said just as the doors started to close.

"Fine." Jane said before they closed completely.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jane got home she went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She popped the cap and took a long hard swig from the bottle. Her cellphone buzzed. She fished it out of her of her jacket pocket and answered it.

"Rizzoli." She said then took another sip of beer.

"Jesus Janie, are you okay?" Frankie said on the phone.

"Uh, yeah." Jane said confused by her brother's concern.

"There was something on the news about a big shoot out in Miami. Ma saw you on the news Jane." Frankie said to her, "She's been calling you almost all day."

Jane sighed, "I've had my phone off Frankie. I've been in meetings all day. Tell her I'm fine."

"Maura asked about you too." He said to her. There was silence on the phone. "Jane? You hear me?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah I heard you." Jane said to him. She got quiet on the phone again, "Tell her I'm fine too." Then she hung up.

Jane finished her beer then checked her watch. She had enough time to shower and change before having to meet with Kelly.

Jane walked into the Blue Flamingo and looked around till she spotted Kelly sitting at a table near the back of the room. She made her way through the crowd and sat down in a chair opposite of Kelly.

"Ok I'm here." Jane said to her, "What's this business opportunity you wanted to talk about?"

Kelly looked around, "Not here." She said and stood up, "Come with me." And she walked off to the front door. Jane followed her out of the bar.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane asked her once they got outside.

"Get in the car." Kelly said to her and they got into Kelly's car.

"Look, I have to know if I can trust you." Kelly said to Jane as she drove them down towards the water front.

"Trust me for what?" Jane asked her.

"We both know your hands are dirty." Kelly said, "I've been hearing things about you and Paddy Doyle and your involvement with his daughter."

"I am not involved with his daughter." Jane said to her.

Kelly gave her a look and Jane returned it. "I am not involved with his daughter." Jane repeated.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say."

"Where the hell are we going?" Jane asked her as Kelly pulled her car into the waterfront industrial area. A small warehouse sat in the distance. Kelly turned the car off and they got out and walked a ways down by the water.

"I want in on whatever deal you have with Doyle. And don't bullshit me anymore I know you're working for him." Kelly told her. "If you get me in, I'll work something out for you down here."

Jane thought for a minute about what she should say. She needed to play along with Kelly. Any hint that Jane wasn't actually as dirty as Kelly thought would probably really piss her off.

"What can you do for me here?" Jane asked, "I've got a good deal with Doyle, so I'm not too keen on leaving it."

"Money." Kelly said to her. "It's the answer to everything."

"If what you have here is so good, why give that up for Boston?" Jane asked her looking around the waterfront.

"I need to move on and I need someone to replace me here." Kelly told her. "I think you'd be perfect."

"Who do you work for?" Jane asked bluntly.

"I need to know first if you're even interested in taking over for me before I tell you that." Kelly told her.

"How do you know I'm not just going to run off to Denning and tell her you might be dirty?" Jane asked testing her.

"What proof do you have?" Kelly asked with a smile, "Plus, you're already dirty in her eyes. And the FBI's got you for the shooting on Agent Ford."

Jane squinted at Kelly, she wanted to ask Kelly if she was somehow involved in that but she held her tongue. Jane looked around the waterfront again. She was trying to see if anyone was watching them.

"Don't look so paranoid Rizzoli, it's not like I'm going to kill you and throw you in the harbor if you don't agree." Kelly said to her with a smile.

Jane chuckled nervously, "Yeah." She said running a hand through her long hair.

"You say yes, I can introduce you to my contact soon." Kelly told Jane, "But I need to know if you'll do the same for me."

"Doyle's going to jail." Jane told her.

"There's always someone left in charge. You just got to convince Doyle's second in command to give me a shot." Kelly said to her.

"I'll see what I can do on my end." Jane said as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "But to answer your question, yeah I'll take over for you."

Kelly smiled at her, "That's what I wanted to hear." She wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulders and they walked back towards the car.

"I'll see when I can get a meeting with my contact." Kelly told Jane as they got to the car. "I want to meet your guy too. It has to be discreet of course."

"Of course." Jane agreed, "I can do that. But my contact is back in Boston and I got the FBI breathing down my neck so it might take a few days or so."

"Not a problem. You'll meet my guy first." Kelly said as they got in the car. "So you want to get a drink now?"

"Uh, no. I probably should lay low for a bit." Jane told her. "It probably wouldn't be good to go out while I'm being investigated for shooting an FBI agent."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kelly said with a laugh.

Kelly dropped Jane off at her apartment then took off. Jane sighed heavily as she rode the elevator to her floor.

She got off the elevator and went to her apartment. She noticed the door was opened a crack. She reached for her gun but realized it wasn't on her belt. "Shit." She cursed. She pressed her back against the wall by the door. She leaned over and pushed the door opened slowly. She peaked in and didn't see anyone.

She crouched down a little and cautiously stepped into the doorway.

"Rizzoli, what the hell are you doing?" Denning said to Jane from the kitchen area.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jane yelled as she spun around to see Denning standing in her kitchen with Westcrow.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" She yelled at them as she slammed her front door shut.

"Keep it down for the love of god." Westcrow said to her, "Jesus Rizzoli."

"We need to talk to you." Denning said to Jane.

"You couldn't knock?" Jane said to them but she looked over at Westcrow.

"We needed to be discreet." Denning told her.

"So you broke in?" Jane asked them.

"Hey, are we going to talk business or are you going to continue to bitch about us being in your apartment?" Westcrow asked with attitude.

"Well, by all means, come on in, have a seat." Jane said making a sweeping motion with her hand.

Westcrow and Denning went and sat down on Jane's couch. Jane sat in an arm chair. "What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"FBI knows you didn't shoot Ford but they've agreed to play it like you have to catch the dirty cop." Westcrow told her.

"I know who the dirty cop is." Jane said to them.

"Who?" Denning asked surprised.

"Kelly McKay." Jane told them.

"No way. Kelly McKay is a highly decorated detective." Denning told her shaking her head in disbelief.

"I just met with her. She wants me to take over her operation down here and she wants to head up to Boston and take over my supposed involvement with Doyle's crew." Jane told her.

"I don't believe it." Denning said looking shocked.

"Believe it." Jane told her, "You knew it was someone on your task force, and she's it. I think she might have been involved in the killing of your informant too."

Denning sat quietly staring at the coffee table. Jane could tell she was trying to process the fact that someone she'd worked so closely with could be that dirty.

"I think she might have shot Ford too." Jane said to Westcrow.

"We'll start looking into it." Westcrow assured her.

"Listen, I need someone to be my contact from Boston, someone who Kelly will believe works inside Doyle's organization and who I've been dealing with for a while." Jane told Westcrow. "Not some rookie either."

"I've got the perfect agent. He's been reviewing Doyle's cases." Westcrow said to her.

"I need to speak to him, get familiar with him." Jane told Westcrow. "We can't go into this shit blind. It's my life on the line here."

"I'll contact him right now." Westcrow said then stood up and went into the kitchen and pulled out his phone.

"How the hell could I have missed it?" Denning said to Jane, "I just can't believe it."

"Don't beat yourself up." Jane said to her, "Sometimes it's easier to see stuff when you're not as close to the action." Jane told her.

"We're going to keep you suspended for now Rizzoli." Denning told her. "We'll feed information to Kelly when it's necessary. We need you to get in, find out her contacts, find out who she's actually working for." Denning said.

"That's the plan." Jane said as she sat back in her chair.

Westcrow got off the phone and came and sat back down. "My guy's name is Jackson Springer. He's on his way down now."

"I'm going to meet Kelly's contact probably soon. I had to tell her my contact would take a few days since the FBI's up my butt." Jane said and looked at Westcrow, "No offense."

"You do this for us Rizzoli and we get Stanton we'll have you assigned anywhere you want." Westcrow told her.

"Boston." Jane said, "After this I want to go home."

Maura sat on her couch in her living room. The TV was on and Maura kept rewinding and playing the DVR. It was only a small minute glimpse of Jane on the news but Maura's heart leapt when she saw her. Jane looked skinnier than the last time she saw her. She looked confused, and a little distraught. Maura hit the pause button when Jane turned and looked into the news camera.

Angela came in the side door and startled Maura. She turned off the TV quickly and stood up. "Oh Hello Angela." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Angela pretended she didn't see that Maura was watching the News clip and continued into the kitchen.

"Hi Maura." Angela said as she grabbed a pot from the cupboard. "Did Frankie tell you that he called Jane and that she's just fine?"

"Yes, I saw him at work today." Maura said, "I wonder how she's doing though."

"You should call her." Angela said as she grabbed a cutting board and knife. "I bet she'd love to hear from you."

"Perhaps." Maura said quietly.

"Don't tell her I said this, but I think she really misses you." Angela said and that brought a small smile to Maura's face.

"I really miss her too." Maura said sadly.

Denning had left Jane's apartment while Westcrow stayed behind to wait for his man from the FBI. A few hours later there was a knock at Jane's door. Westcrow ducked into Jane's bathroom.

Jane opened the door to see a tall white man with blue eyes and brown hair standing in her doorway. "Can I help you?" Jane asked.

"I'm here." He said and pushed passed her and into her apartment. Jane was confused but she shut the door behind him.

"Westcrow get your ass out here?" The man called out.

Westcrow came out of the bathroom. "Keep it down dipshit."

Jane looked between the both of them. "Someone want to clue me the hell in?"

"This is Jackson Springer." Westcrow said to Jane.

"Nice to meet you." Jackson said to Jane. "So it's your ass in a bind huh?"

"Yes." Jane said to him, "Now can we get on with it please?" She said impatiently.

Jane, Westcrow and Springer sat and talked about a play by play plan about what they were going to do. Jane and Springer went over every detail, every conversation they would have needed to have. Jane needed Springer to be on point with everything. There couldn't be any doubt from McKay or whoever her contact was that Springer wasn't who he said he was.

"You understand that I need you to know your shit." Jane said, "It's both of us on the line now."

"I got it Rizzoli." Springer told her.

"We're working on a backstory for Springer right now. I've got someone working up a fake profile so he looks dirty." Westcrow told Jane.

"Listen, we've got this worked out." Westcrow told her. "Just wait for McKay to lead you to her contact, and then we'll introduce Springer and take it from there."

Westcrow and Springer left separately of course and Jane was now alone in her apartment. It was after 5am and she was well passed tired.

Jane went into her room and sat on her bed. She looked at the picture of her and Maura on the beach and she sighed heavily. "This will all be over soon." She told herself as she stood up and stripped off her clothes.

She took a shower then dressed in a pair of shorts and the Red Sox shirt that Maura sent back to her. It smelled like Maura's laundry soap. She took in a deep breath as she lay in bed. She thought of Maura as she fell asleep.

Maura sat down in her office. She was staring at her cellphone that was sitting on her desk. It was as if she was willing Jane to call her. But Maura knew Jane wouldn't be the first one to call. It had to be Maura. But what could she say?

Maura picked up her phone and she stared at the screen, the wallpaper was a picture of Jane and her after their softball game over a year ago when Maura wore her aerodynamically full body suit and Jane wore just the normal BPD uniform. They were frozen in time, two best friends as happy as can be. Jane had her arm around Maura's shoulders and they stood so close together. Jane was smiling her signature dimpled smile. Maura had her arm around Jane's waist; her face was turned from the camera as she looked at Jane, a huge smile stretched across her face.

Maura sighed and found Jane in her contact list and hit send. It rang three times.

"Hmm Hello?" Jane mumbled into the phone. She was lying face down on her bed, half her face mashed into the pillow.

"Jane?" Maura said, "Are you okay? You sound funny."

"M-Maura?" Jane stuttered out as she rolled onto her back.

"How are you Jane?" Maura asked feeling slightly nervous. Jane was silent on the phone. "Jane, are you there?"

"Yeah Maura, I'm here. I'm fine." Jane said to her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Jane, I'm sorry." Maura said the words came out rushed. She took a breath to steady herself, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm not mad at you anymore. I never should have been mad at you." She said.

"What's going on Maura?" Jane asked worried, "Is something wrong?"

"Jane, I miss you so much." Maura said, she stifled her tears, "I've just, you need to know how much I'm missing you."

"I miss you too Maura." Jane said as she stared up at the ceiling, a tear rolled out from the corner of her eye.

There was a moment of silence between them. Maura sighed, "I better go." She said then paused a moment. "Stay safe Jane." She said, "I love you." And she hung up quickly before Jane could respond back.

"I love you too." Jane said out loud to no one. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock; it read 9:12am.

She got up out of bed and stretched with a big yawn. Jane went and took a shower then changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She had no where she needed to be till McKay called her to meet her contact.

Jane walked into her kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal then went to grab the milk carton from the fridge. She shook it and realized it was empty. "Damn it." She cursed and threw away the carton.

Jane left the bowl on the counter then went into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Jane's cellphone rang and she got up and went into her room to grab it. "Rizzoli." She said.

"Janie, tell me it's not true." Frankie said on the phone.

"Uh, clue me in Frankie." Jane said as she walked back into the living room.

"There are rumors going around that you shot an FBI agent in the back." He said to her.

"Frankie, come on, you gotta know me better than that." Jane said to him.

"Just tell me you didn't do it." He pleaded.

"I didn't do it." She said and hung up on him. She was pissed off. How could he think so lowly of her? He used to look up to her; he used to have faith in her. Now he's questioning her, doubting her.

"I really, really hate Miami." She mumbled under her breath as she slumped down on the couch and watched TV till she fell asleep.

Jane was woken up by her phone ringing again. "Rizzoli." She said quietly.

"Hey, Rizzoli, meet me tonight at the Blue Flamingo." Kelly said on the phone.

"Am I meeting your contact?" Jane asked as she sat up on the couch.

"You got it." Kelly told her. "8 O'clock don't be late." She said and hung up.

As soon as she got off the phone Jane called Springer. "Hey, it's on for tonight."

"Listen, my contact name is Sean Nolan tell her you can arrange a meeting in a couple days. I'll work out the rest of the details." Jackson told her.

"Okay." Jane said and hung up. She got up and put her shoes on then decided to go get some groceries.

After Jane bought her groceries, she went home and put them away. She was at a loss as to what to do now. She never really liked down time from her work but she'd been in Miami almost a month now and she still wasn't used to it.

She thought about going down to the beach and trying to relax but she thought better thinking it might just bring back memories of Maura and she really didn't want to be thinking about Maura while she needed to get her head cleared for tonight. So Jane sat on her couch and wasted time watching bullshit on TV.

A knock at her door interrupted her laziness. Jane got up and answered the door to see Jackson standing there. She let him in and shut the door behind him.

"Everything is set up." He told her. "Here's the deal, you arrested me on some trumped up charges. I offered a meeting with Doyle to get me out of the charges. Doyle already knew who you were from the investigation into his son's murder. Of course Doyle had to test you out make sure you were willing to do anything to work in his organization." Jackson said to her as he handed her a folder.

"Who's this?" Jane asked as she opened the folder and saw the picture of some guy.

"That's the guy you murdered for Doyle." Jackson said and she looked up at him.

"But who is he?" She asked skimming the file.

"He's just someone who worked for a rival boss who was planning on invading dock territory that Doyle ran." Jackson told her. "Familiarize yourself with his file and this one here." Jackson told her and handed her an even thicker file. Jane took the file and tucked it under her arm.

"Contact me after your meeting tonight." He told her then he left.

Jane took the folders and went back over to the couch and sat down. She let out a breath before she dived in and started reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane arrived at the Blue Flamingo a few minutes early. She walked into the bar and looked around for Kelly. She was sitting in the same spot as last time. Jane went over to her and stood by the table.

"I take it we're not staying this time either." Jane said looking down at her.

"You're right." Kelly said as she stood up and led Jane outside and to her car.

They took a drive down by the waterfront to the same spot Kelly had taken her before. They got out of the car and walked up to an abandoned warehouse sitting far from the water. Jane followed Kelly into the building. She gave a quick look around her surroundings

They walked further into the building and into a back room Jane assumed used to be an office. Inside the room was a man standing with his hands behind his back. He smiled at them.

"This is Jane Rizzoli." Kelly said to the man and he looked Jane over.

The man had eyes so dark you couldn't see the pupil. He had pox marks on his left cheek and dark brown hair that was slicked back by what Jane assumed had to be motor oil.

"Nice to meet you." Jane said to the man.

"This is Carlo Juarez." Kelly said to Jane.

"So you are the Jane Rizzoli I've been hearing so much about." Carlo said to Jane in a thick Cuban accent.

"That would be me." Jane said to him.

"Kelly says you've worked for one of the most dangerous men back in your hometown." Carlo said as he stepped closer to her. "Why are you leaving his business to work for my boss?" He asked her.

"Doyle is going to jail for a pretty long time." Jane said to him, "I need new work and fresh start somewhere else."

He eyeballed Jane as if he was trying to figure out what was bullshit and what was truth. Thank God her dad taught her the importance of a good poker face.

"This isn't Boston, Detective." Carlo said to her and Jane wanted to respond with 'No shit Sherlock' but she refrained.

"Your hands are about to get a lot dirtier than they ever have." He said to her.

"As long as I get paid and I don't get caught, I don't care." Jane told him as she looked into his cold shark eyes.

"Oh you'll get paid." Carlo laughed, "Money is not a problem for Mr. Stanton."

Jane's eyes widened, 'so it's Stanton that's behind this' Jane thought.

"You seem surprised by my mention of Mr. Stanton." Carlo said to Jane as he stood uncomfortably close to Jane.

"Kelly didn't tell me who she was working for." Jane said, "I didn't expect it to be someone as notorious as Mr. Stanton." Jane told him.

"Mr. Stanton knows all about you. He thinks you'd make a wonderful addition to his business." Carlo told Jane with a creepy smile.

Jane smiled back, "Well I'll do my best not to let him down."

Carlo reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone and handed it to Jane, "Take this phone. You will be contacted in a few days so Mr. Stanton can meet you for himself."

Jane took the phone and pocketed it.

"It was nice meeting you Jane Rizzoli." Carlo said and took Jane's hand in his. Jane did everything she could to stop herself from pulling it away when he bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

He smiled at her then looked over at Kelly before he nodded to them and left.

Jane and Kelly walked back to the car. "Have you spoken to your contact yet?" Kelly asked Jane as she drove her back to Jane's apartment.

"I'll contact him tonight and let him know what's going on." Jane told her as she got out of Kelly's car.

"This is going to be good for the both of us." Kelly said to Jane with an optimistic smile.

Jane nodded to her then she watched as Kelly drove off into the night.

Jane went up to her apartment and went inside. She called Jackson and grabbed a beer while she waited for him to show up.

Jackson showed up minutes later and Jane let him in. She told him about the meeting, about Carlo and that Kelly was working for Stanton. She showed him the phone that Carlo gave her as well.

"You better keep it on you." Jackson said handing it back to her. "It might have some kind of GPS on it."

"Yeah probably to keep tabs on his underlings." Jane said as she put the phone down on her coffee table.

"Ok, tell Kelly she can meet with your contact tomorrow night." Jackson told her. "We'll make sure this is what she wants."

"It's what she wants trust me." Jane told him.

"I'll let Westcrow know what's going on and we'll work out a plan to get surveillance when you have to meet with Stanton." Jackson told her.

"Sounds good to me." Jane told him as she walked him to her door.

"See you tomorrow night." Jackson told her then he shut the door behind him.

Jane went and sat back down on her couch. She sipped her beer and pulled out her cellphone. She went into her pictures and scrolled through them. Jane stopped on the picture of Maura and her when they got dressed up and Maura dragged her to the opera. At least it was in Italian so Jane understood what was going on. Maura looked stunning in her slim blue off the shoulder dress.

Jane scrolled through the pictures and stopped on another one of her and Maura. This time they were at Jane's award ceremony after she shot herself. Jane was in her BPD uniform, the one that made her look like a man, and Maura was in a beautiful black dress.

Another picture was of them together after they had switched clothes. Maura was dressed in Jane's black slacks, white shirt and black jacket. The clothes were a little wrinkled and they were a little big on Maura but man did she look good in Jane's clothes. Jane on the other hand stood next to Maura, her arms crossed with a scowl across her face. She was wearing Maura's probably really expensive plum colored dress that went down to just above Jane's knees. She wore heels that Maura cut the toes off of to make peep-toe shoes just for her.

Jane realized she had more pictures of her and Maura on her phone than she did of her family.

Jane scrolled through a few more pictures before she couldn't stand it anymore and she called Maura. The phone rang 4 times before Maura picked up. "Hello?" She said.

"Maura, I'm not calling too late am I?" Jane said not bothering to check her watch before making the call.

"No it's fine." Maura said. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually no, it's not." Jane said with a sigh and she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked concerned lingered in her voice.

Jane was silent on the phone; she was trying to gather her thoughts. 'what WAS wrong?' she thought.

"Everything." Jane finally said to her.

"Tell me." Maura said to her.

Jane sighed, "God, Maura I wish I could. I wish I could tell you everything because I know you'd do your best to make it better for me."

It was Maura's turn to sigh, "Jane, just tell me what's on your mind."

"You." Jane said immediately. She was shocked she actually said it out loud and to Maura.

"Me?" Maura asked and Jane could just picture the cute confused look on Maura's face. That cute look always made Jane smile.

"This month has been unbearable without you Maura." Jane told her as she slouched down further on the couch. "I just…" Jane sighed; whatever she wanted to say was just on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell Maura just how much she really missed her. How much she loved her. How much she'd always loved her.

'Jesus Rizzoli, get your shit together.' Jane mentally chastised herself.

"I just wish I could come home." Jane said sounding like a homesick teenager away at summer camp. "I just want to share a couch with you, drink some wine, watch a movie and listen to your endless fun facts."

Maura laughed then her tone changed to something serious, "Jane, do you think you'll ever come back to Boston?"

Jane couldn't tell Maura that she was working towards doing just that. She couldn't give her that kind of hope if this thing with Kelly and Stanton didn't pan out. Oh god if it didn't pan out she'd be transferred to Chicago.

"I'll find my way back to you." Jane promised.

"I'll be waiting." Maura said and she hung up.

Jane's ears were buzzing with the silence in the room. Maura was waiting for her. That's all she needed to hear.

The next morning Denning called Jane and told her that they were planning another go at Stanton. It would be in a few days so that might be the time that Stanton will meet and want to test Jane. Denning told her that she'd hope it wouldn't come to that. She hoped they'd get Stanton before this deal went down.

Jane called Jackson, "What's the plan for tonight?"

"We're meeting at Alice Wainwright Park at 9. I'll be on one of the benches." Jackson told her. "Remember my name is Sean Nolan." He told her.

"I think I can remember that." Jane said to him sarcastically.

Jane hung up with Jackson then called Kelly. "Hey, are you available tonight at 9?"

"Yeah sure." Kelly said in hushed tones. Jane could only assume she was at the precinct.

"Tonight come by my place and we'll go to the park." Jane told her.

"No problem." Kelly said to her, "See you tonight."

"Later." Jane said and hung up.

Jane caught a cab and went over to Alice Wainwright Park and checked out the surroundings. It was actually a very beautiful park. Right by the water, palm trees everywhere. Jane sat down on one of the benches and stared at the water as it lapped lazily on the shore.

Jane's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Rizzoli?"

"Hey Jane." Frankie said on the phone.

"Hey." Jane said.

"I just wanted to let you know they're moving Paddy Doyle from the hospital. They're going to hold him at the jail till his trial." Frankie told her.

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked, "Well that's good."

"Maura's mom gets out of the hospital today too." Frankie told her. "She's going to stay with Maura for a few days then go back home to London."

"Um, okay." Jane said confused as to why her brother was giving her this little update.

Frankie sighed on the phone then there was a pause, "Ok, look, I'm sorry I thought you shot that agent Janie." He said, "It's just I don't know what the hell is going on down there with you."

"It's okay Frankie don't worry about it." Jane said to him.

"Ma wanted me to tell you she loves you." Frankie said to her.

"Is she there with you right now?" Jane asked smiling.

"Yeah." Frankie said and Jane could tell Angela was listening to their conversation.

"Love you too Ma." Jane said loudly into the phone. "Love you too Frankie." She said to him.

"Yeah Yeah." He said brushing it off, "Talk to you later."

Jane walked around the park a little while longer then decided to go home. She went over the files that Denning and Westcrow had given her. After a few hours of reading she got fed up and put the files away. "You've got this Rizzoli." She told herself.

Jane took a long shower then got dressed. Kelly showed up to Jane's apartment and Kelly drove them to the park.

"There he is." Jane said giving a head nod in the direction of a man sitting on a bench alone facing the water.

Jane and Kelly approached the bench and Jackson stood up. "Walk with me." He said to them and they followed him as he walked down closer to the water's edge.

"Introduce me to your friend." Jackson said to Jane.

"This is Kelly McKay. She's been working for a guy named Stanton down here." Jane said to Jackson who turned around to look at them.

Kelly studied his face for a minute. He seemed almost familiar to her but she just shrugged it off.

"Sean Nolan." He said to her. "What is it you want from me?"

"I told you that she wants to work in Boston for Doyle." Jane told him.

Jackson shot Jane a menacing look, "I wasn't asking you, now was I?"

Jane went quiet and let Kelly answer him.

"I want a change of scenery. Boston sounds like a real good place to move up in this world." Kelly told him with a smile.

"And what is it you can offer my boss?" Jackson asked looking her up and down.

"I can offer him whatever he needs." Kelly said with confidence, "I've been working here for a while and I lay a pretty good cover for Stanton. I can make things happen and I can make things disappear."

Jackson smiled the creepiest smile he could manage, "How do I know you're willing to do whatever it takes?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask a certain FBI agent that's in the hospital now?" Kelly said, then smiled, "Oh wait you can't because he's in a coma."

Jane clenched her jaw in anger.

"So you're responsible for that huh?" Jackson said to her, "Nice job." He looked over at Jane. "I'll talk to some people, see what I can do."

"That's all we're asking." Jane told him.

"I'll get back to you in a few days Rizzoli." He said to her then he gave Kelly a nod and walked off down the shore line.

"Everything okay?" Jane asked Kelly when she noticed the strange look on Kelly's face.

"Huh?" Kelly said as she watched Jackson walk off. "Oh yeah everything is fine."

Jane wasn't convinced that everything was fine. Kelly had a look on her face when she first saw Jackson that had Jane wondering if maybe she knew him somehow.

"Let's get out of here." Jane said to her with a slap on the shoulder.

Kelly took Jane home and dropped her off.

Once inside her apartment Jane called Denning to update her on what happened tonight and to tell her that Kelly confirmed she was the shooter when it came to Agent Ford.

"Be careful Rizzoli out there." Denning said then hung up.

Two days went by before Jane heard from Kelly again. She showed up in the afternoon without any warning at Jane's apartment. "Hey, Stanton wants a meeting with you." Kelly said to Jane as she entered her apartment.

"Now?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yes now." Kelly said to her.

"I thought he was going to call me on that nifty little phone he gave me." Jane said to her.

"He wanted me to bring you to him personally." Kelly said.

Jane didn't like this; she didn't like the spontaneity of the situation. There was no warning, no way to get word to Denning about what was happening.

"Is now a problem for you Rizzoli?" Kelly asked, "You have something more pressing to do?"

"No. Um, let's go." Jane said and she followed Kelly out to her car.

Kelly drove them back over to the waterfront property where they met with Carlo. They got out of the car and walked towards the warehouse. "After you." Kelly said to Jane as she held open the door.

The last thing Jane remembered was the feeling of excruciating pain as she was tased from behind.

"Wake up!" Someone was yelling in a distorted voice. A hard slap across her face made Jane's eyes open. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus.

"What's happening?" Jane croaked out.

"You really think I'm just some dumb bitch cop don't you?" Kelly yelled at Jane.

"Yes." Jane answered truthfully earning her a punch across her jaw. Jane tasted blood. She spit it out and looked around, her eyes finally adjusting.

She was sitting in a chair that was backed up against a thick metal pole. Her arms were handcuffed behind her and around the pole, her shoulders ached. Her ankles were zip tied to the chair.

She looked up at Kelly. "So I guess Stanton decided to pass on meeting me huh?" She asked.

"Next time you want to set someone up." Kelly said getting in Jane's face, "Make sure the person's dumb ass face hasn't t been on TV recently."

"Who are you talking about?" Jane said spitting the blood out of her mouth again.

"Sean Nolan." Kelly said to Jane, "Or should I say Agent Jackson Springer."

'God damn Feebs.' Jane thought to herself.

"So what's the plan?" Jane asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"I'm using you as incentive." Kelly told Jane as she smiled and pulled out a phone.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked confused and a little worried. She pulled against the handcuffs.

Kelly ignored Jane as she dialed the phone. She looked over at Jane and smiled as the person on the other end picked up. "Um no this isn't Jane, Dr. Isles."

Jane's eyes widened, she struggled against her restraints, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" She yelled.

Kelly put a finger to her lip, "Shhhhhhh." She said to Jane.

"What's going on?" Maura asked panicked. "Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't something you need to know right now. Listen to me closely Dr. Isles." Kelly said to her in a menacing voice. "You will not alert anyone that anything is wrong, you will not tell anyone about what is going to happen do you understand?"

Maura really didn't understand what was going on but she said, "Y-Yes, I understand."

"You'll do what I say or your beloved Jane Rizzoli will be floating face down in the ocean." Kelly said.

"Maura, hang up! Don't do what she says!" Jane shouted. "HANG UP!"

Kelly back handed Jane across the face, "Shut up! Can't you see I'm on the phone?" Kelly yelled at Jane.

Kelly went back to Maura, "You're pretty rich right?"

"Um, I suppose so." Maura didn't know what to say. "My money is mostly tied up in charities."

"Well you better shake some of it loose so you can save your friend." Kelly said to Maura as she glared at Jane.

"How much do you want?" Maura asked, her eyes darted around the morgue. 'Oh no' Maura thought as she saw Korsak and Frost getting off the elevator and coming towards the morgue.

"Hey Dr. Isles, you have those results for us?" Frost asked with a smile.

"Say a word about what's going on and she's dead." Kelly warned Maura.

"I'm on the phone right now Barry." Maura said trying to keep her voice leveled, "I'll come up and let you know when something comes in." She told him.

"Have you heard from Jane lately?" Korsak asked.

"No, I haven't." Maura said to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got more work to do." She said to them as politely as she could.

Korsak nodded, "See you later then Doc." He said to her and he and Frost left.

Maura let out the breath she was holding in.

"You did a good job there Dr. Isles." Kelly said to her.

"Let me talk to Jane." Maura demanded.

"Not going to happen." Kelly said "But if you'd like to hear her scream again that can be arranged."

"No, No please don't." Maura begged. "What do you want?"

"I want money Dr. Isles." Kelly said, "I want 5 million dollars tonight."

"I can't get that much money in so little time." Maura told her.

"Do you hear this?" Kelly said and hit the button on her stun gun, it crackled and popped. "That's a stun gun. And as a doctor I'm sure you know what it does to a body."

"Please I'm telling you, I don't think I can get that much money tonight." Maura told her. She went into her office and shut the door.

"Ok." Kelly said, "Just remember this is your doing."

Maura heard shuffling on the phone.

"No don't!" she heard Jane yell.

Then Jane let out the most horrific scream Maura had ever heard from a human being.

"Please, please stop ok please." Maura begged through tears. "I'll get you the money. I'll get it, just please, please don't hurt her anymore."

Jane stopped screaming she slumped in her chair, her head fell forward.

"I'm sorry Dr. Isles, what did you say?" Kelly said, "I couldn't hear you over the screaming."

"I'll get you your money." Maura said with clenched teeth.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kelly said as she looked over at an unconscious Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here's the plan. I want my money wired to a specific account." Kelly told Maura.

"I need to see Jane." Maura said to Kelly cutting her off. "I need to know she's okay."

"The screaming wasn't proof enough?" Kelly asked smirking.

"I can fly down to Miami and be there in a few hours." Maura said. "Once I see that Jane is okay I will release the funds into whatever account you want."

"Fine, I can wait a few hours. It's not like the Detective is going anywhere any time soon." Kelly said to Maura. "Oh and Doctor, if I get the slightest feeling that you've tipped anyone off about what's going on," Kelly said as she hit the button on her stun gun and it crackled into the phone, "You'll be fishing your friend's body out of the ocean."

"I won't say a word." Maura told Kelly with a shaky voice.

"I'll see you soon Dr. Isles." Kelly said then hung up.

Kelly went over to Jane's unconscious body and tipped Jane's head back, "You better hope your girlfriend does what she's supposed to. I'd really hate to have to kill you."

Maura sat down in her chair; she fought the urge to throw up, to scream to cry. She was completely confused and utterly terrified.

She composed herself then she made a few calls on her cellphone to arrange a private plane to Miami then she worked on freeing up 5 million dollars.

Maura went upstairs and straight into Cavanaugh's office. "I need to leave for the rest of the day." Maura told him.

Cavanaugh looked up from his paperwork, "We're in the middle of two cases."

"I understand that but this is an emergency and it's personal." Maura told him, which wasn't a lie. "I've called in Dr. Pike. He should be able to take care of everything."

"This isn't very like you Dr. Isles." Cavanaugh said disappointed.

"Yes, I know." Maura told him, "But as I said it's an emergency."

"Ok Doctor, take care of whatever it is." Cavanaugh told her and she left his office.

She did her best to hurry out of the squad room before Frost or Korsak could stop her. She didn't expect to bump into Angela on the elevator when she stepped on.

"Maura I was just coming to see you." Angela said with a bright smile.

Maura really didn't want to talk to Angela. She knew if she talked about Jane that Maura would lose it right then and there.

"About what?" Maura asked politely.

"I'm making chicken parmesan for dinner tonight and I wanted to know if it'd be alright if Barry and Vincent could join us?" Angela asked her.

"That will be fine." Maura said to her then she realized she wouldn't be home for dinner. "I have some urgent business out of town." Maura told her as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor and Maura stepped out. "I won't be home for dinner."

The doors on the elevator closed before Angela could ask what was going on and Maura was thankful for that.

When Maura's private plane landed in Miami she had a rental car waiting for her. Once out of the airport and sitting in her car she called Jane's phone back.

"I'm in Miami now. Where do I go?" Maura asked Kelly.

Kelly gave Maura the location and then hung up. "She'll be here any minute." Kelly said to Jane who was now awake.

"She's not going to give you any money." Jane told Kelly, her voice raspier than usual.

"For you, I bet she'd give me the moon." Kelly said with a laugh, "Are you sure you two aren't together?"

Jane put her head down. She was dizzy, her head was hurting, her shoulders were aching and all she wanted to do was get out of these cuffs and strangle the last breath out of Kelly McKay.

"Is it really worth it?" Jane asked Kelly as she watched her pace the floor. "You've killed God knows how many people. You've shot an FBI agent and now you've kidnapped a Detective." Jane said as she pulled on her restraints, "You really think you'll get away with this?"

Kelly laughed, "I've gotten away with a lot more than you know." Kelly said standing in front of Jane peering down at her, "If something happens to you no one will miss you. They all think you're a dirty cop doing dirty deeds, they'll just think you've run off."

Jane clenched her jaw then relaxed it. Jane wanted to tell Kelly that Denning and the FBI knew that Kelly was the dirty cop and not Jane but she kept quiet.

"What? Nothing witty or sarcastic to say?" Kelly said with snort. "Maybe I zapped you one to many times."

Jane put her head down as a wave of nausea washed over her. She was starting to lose feeling in her fingers. She closed her eyes and passed out again.

Kelly heard tires crunching on gravel outside. "Sounds like your knight in shining armor has arrived." Kelly said out loud practically giddy.

Maura opened the door and was caught off guard by Kelly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into the building. Kelly pushed Maura and she stumbled forward and fell to her knees a few feet away from where Jane was.

Maura grabbed her purse and stood up not bothering to wipe the dirt off her knees. She was too focused on Jane.

"Is she alive?" Maura asked as Kelly went over to Jane.

"Let's see shall we?" Kelly said and before Maura could yell, Kelly brought the stun gun up and jabbed it into Jane's ribs. Jane threw her head back and screamed, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Kelly removed the stun gun and Jane's head immediately dropped forward. Kelly looked over at Maura. "Yep, I'd say she's alive."

Maura was holding back her tears. She clutched her purse to her chest. "Please, I'm doing everything you ask." Maura said looking at Jane. "Please just don't hurt her anymore."

"That all depends on how well this goes." Kelly said to Maura.

Jane groaned and lifted her head. She blinked to focus her eyes. She let out a deep breath. "You shouldn't have come." Jane said looking at Maura through the few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"I had to." Maura said to Jane taking a few steps towards her.

"Ah, don't take another step." Kelly warned Maura as she activated the stun gun.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes. "Stupid genius." Jane mumbled through clenched teeth.

"You'd do it for me." Maura said to her.

Kelly watched the exchange between them, "Ok let's get this shit over with. You two are making me sick."

Maura directed her attention to Kelly. "I couldn't get all your money…." Maura said to Kelly and before Maura could finish her sentence Kelly activated the stun gun and hit Jane on the right side of her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maura screamed but her screams were drowned out by the horrendous noise coming from Jane.

Maura dropped to her knees, "Stop just stop please! I have your money. Please just stop. You're going to kill her!" She begged through tears. "Please!"

Kelly removed the stun gun from Jane and her head lulled back, her mouth gapped open, her eyes were closed.

"Do not play games with me Dr. Isles!" Kelly yelled at Maura. "You know just how much a human heart can withstand being shocked."

"Please." Maura said quietly still on her knees.

"I have no problem killing her." Kelly said as she crouched down in front of Maura and looked into her eyes.

"Please." Maura said again.

Kelly got up and walked back over to Jane. "Where's my money?"

"I couldn't get all the money from one account. I had to piggy back it off a few other accounts. If I transfer the money it will be there by midnight." Maura explained to her.

Jane shifted painfully in her chair as she regained consciousness. She looked over at Maura then chuckled, "Rich people problems." She groaned.

Kelly and Maura both looked over at Jane.

"Are you really that stupid?" Jane asked Maura.

Maura tilted her head and looked at Jane, "What are you talking about?" Maura asked her.

"As soon as you transfer that money she's going to kill us both and dump our bodies in the ocean." Jane said to Maura. "How can you be so smart when it comes to science but stupid when it comes to shit like this?" Jane asked her with a snort.

"Maybe I just want to feel like a bad ass one last time." Maura said emphasizing the words bad ass and praying Jane would catch on to the vague hint. Jane gave Maura a small smile.

Jane looked over at Kelly, "You really had to get her to save me?" she looked back at Maura then back at Kelly, "You know how many times I've had to save her ass because she's too fucking stupid to just stay behind or get out of the way?"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't lead me into the dangerous situations in the first place you wouldn't have to save me all the time!" Maura shouted at Jane.

"You're a medical examiner what the hell are you doing following me around anyways?" Jane yelled at her.

"I follow you because you're too dumb to figure out what's going on without me!" Maura shouted back.

"Now here we are again! I'm in a dangerous situation and so far I've been hurt more with you around than before you got here." Jane said to Maura, "If you want her to kill me just say so Maura, cause honestly getting shocked a shit load of times because you can't follow simple directions is just getting ridiculous."

"Why did I even bother coming here?" Maura said, "You're like a magnet for danger and somehow I get pulled into it too."

"Why don't you just go back to Boston then?" Jane said to Maura, "No one needs you here."

"Maybe I will." Maura said getting angry. "Save yourself." Maura went and turned to leave.

"Good leave!" Jane yelled after her.

"Enough of this shit!" Kelly yelled and activated the stun gun and hit Jane in the ribs again. Jane screamed and the sound of a gun shot rang through the warehouse.

Maura was stunned momentarily. "Maura, get over here and get the stun gun." Jane called to her.

Just as Maura grabbed the stun gun and went to check on Jane, SWAT, Police and FBI descended into the warehouse. They came in through every available door guns drawn.

Denning came rushing over to where Kelly was passed out from the gunshot wound. She knelt down to check for a pulse and was somewhat relieved when Kelly had one.

Maura was standing in front of Jane; she cupped Jane's face in her hands and lifted it up so Jane was looking into Maura's eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Don't you ever do this to me again." She said to Jane.

"Detective let's get you out of here." Denning said to Jane. As an officer unlocked the handcuffs and cut the zip ties around Jane's ankles.

The EMTs checked on Kelly and loaded her into an ambulance. Westcrow went with them to keep an eye on her.

EMTs helped Jane onto a gurney even though she protested the whole time. They were about to load her into the back when she called out, "Hey, Denning how'd you know where I was?"

"FBI has yours and Dr. Isle's phones wire tapped because of the Doyle investigation." Denning called back to her.

"That's illegal!" Jane called out as they put her into the back of the ambulance.

"Take it up with the FBI!" Denning shouted with a laugh.

"I'd like to ride with her please." Maura said to the EMT and he nodded as Maura climbed into the back of the ambulance.

The EMT looked Jane over, hooked her up to an IV and checked her vitals. Jane eyes never left Maura's.

Once at the hospital Jane was wheeled into a room where a doctor came in and immediately checked on her. "We're going to run some tests Detective and keep you here for a while." The doctor told Jane and Jane made a face. He left Jane's room to go order some tests.

"But I'm fine." She grumbled as he left.

"You're not fine Jane." Maura said to her standing at her bedside with her arms folded. "You were stunned multiple times; there could be muscle damage to your heart." She said, "And god only knows what other damage has been done. You could be seriously…."

Jane cut her off, "Maura, stop." She said and held out a hand, "Come here please."

Maura stepped closer to Jane and took Jane's hand in hers. Jane brushed her thumb across the back of Maura's hand.

Maura looked down pretending it was their hands that caught her attention but really she didn't want Jane to see her crying.

Jane looked at Maura; she knew that if Maura started to cry she just might cry too so she changed the subject.

"So where'd you get the gun?" Jane asked her.

"Your sock drawer." Maura looked up at her, "Honestly Jane there has to be a better place to put a gun than in your sock drawer."

Jane laughed, "How'd you get into my apartment?"

"When I landed in Miami after I called Kelly I went to your apartment and found your landlord. I showed him my medical credentials and insisted I needed to get into your apartment because it was a matter of life and death. He let me in and I got your gun." Maura explained.

"I liked the bad ass reference." Jane told Maura with a smile.

"I didn't think you'd remember." Maura said shyly.

"Please, of course I'd remember. You sitting on my couch in a blue dress holding a gun ready to protect me from Hoyt." Jane said smiling at the memory. "You were definitely bad ass tonight."

Maura gave Jane a small smile then the smile faded. "You really scared me tonight."

Jane didn't say anything.

"This must be how you feel when I'm in danger huh?" Maura asked her.

"Yes." Jane answered honestly.

"Why do you do it?" Maura asked, "Why do you risk your life to save me?"

Jane struggled to sit up in bed, she took both of Maura's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes.

"I do it because I'm in love with you." Jane said trying to maintain eye contact with Maura.

A smile appeared on Maura's face.

Jane looked away from her, as she blushed, "Why'd you come all this way for me?"

Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands and made Jane look her in the eyes and said, "Because I'm in love with you too." She leaned in and kissed Jane on the lips.

Jane pulled back a little and rested her forehead against Maura's. "I can't believe you were really going to give up 5 million dollars for me." Jane said.

"Me either." Maura said with a laugh.

In the following weeks the FBI managed to apprehend Stanton because of his connection with McKay. They charged Kelly McKay with the murder of Denning's informant Mike Forest, the shooting and attempted murder of FBI Agent Ford and the kidnapping and attempted murder of Detective Jane Rizzoli. No charges were filed against Dr. Isles and all matters regarding an investigation into Jane and Doyle were dropped.

Denning kept to her word and talked to the Boston Police Department higher ups and gave Jane a glowing review of her actions in Miami and told them they'd be fools if they didn't take her back.

The BPD contacted Jane shortly after that and offered Jane her job back which she gladly accepted.

Jane had her things from her Miami apartment packed and shipped back to Boston. She went back to the 9th Precinct and said goodbye to everyone. "Hey, you sure you can't stay for a drink?" Denning asked Jane.

"Sorry but I've got a plane to catch." Jane said to her then left.

Jane went to the airport and met Maura at the terminal. She and Maura boarded the plane and went to their seats. Jane pulled something out of her pocket and held it out to Maura. Maura looked in Jane's hand a saw the St. Luke medal. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned a little so Jane could clasp the chain around her neck. Maura turned back around and played with the medal around her neck.

Jane took Maura's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She looked over at Maura with a smile and said, "Let's go home."


End file.
